A Fairy Tale
by Nom Tasty
Summary: The ancients are stirring. Beings older than the gods are waking. War is breaking, and it's spilling across worlds. The only thing that's stopping the collapse of both worlds are the half-bloods… and a guild of insane mages. That does not look good. Earthland centric!


**Disclaimer: I neither own Fairy Tail or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Summary: The ancients are stirring. Beings older than the gods are waking. War is breaking, and it's spilling across worlds. The only thing that's stopping the collapse of both worlds are the half-bloods… and a guild of insane mages. That does not look good.**

**Ok, this is me mixing two of my favourite worlds… Hopefully it'll work!**

**~Nom Nom :3**

* * *

**A Fairy Tale**

**Story 1: Another World**

* * *

**Earth, USA: New York – Camp Half-Blood**

"Not all the time." Rachel smiled weakly, her face showing a whole concoction of emotions, from pride to fear. "But there are visions, images, words in my mind. When someone asks me a question, I... Oh no..."

"It's starting!" The sun god Apollo announced, rather cheerfully, slightly too cheerfully for Percy's liking. Rachel doubled over, as if someone had given her a blow straight to the stomach, but quickly stood up straight, her figure instantly as perfect as a heiress'. Her eyes glowed a serpent green, and she opened her mouth. As she spoke, the words sounded like they were coming from three different directions, as if three different Rachel's were talking in union.

_"Myths and Fairies must unite,_

_And ancient evil they shall fight._

_The hero with the sacrifice,_

_The lieutenant and the man of ice._

_The ghost king and the female knight,_

_The oracle with the flame's ignite._

_Both worlds fight the abyss' rise,_

_Or suffer an ultimate demise."_

On the final word, Rachel collapsed into Apollo's arms, who was for once looking something other than carefree. However, Percy preferred that carefree composure, because his face struck fear into the hearts of everyone present. A god was afraid - no, downright terrified - because of the words Rachel had spoken. And usually when a god is scared, that means everyone should be.

"I... I need to discuss this with the other gods..." He muttered weakly, before everyone averted their eyes as he teleported away in a flash of sunlight.

Percy sighed, the sound dragging on, making Nico and Thalia look at him in sympathy. He never gets a break…

"What did I say?" Grumbled Rachel, who was slowly sitting up, rubbing the back of her head. Looking at three grim faces, she winced. "Was it bad?"

"Isn't it always bad?" Percy grumbled.

"Not always! You can't say there hasn't been a prophecy about the weather of something, right?" Looking at three faces with 'are-you-stupid' expressions on, she laughed weakly. "Well it was worth a shot…" She muttered. "So what did I say?"

Nico repeated the prophecy to her, and she frowned. "That doesn't seem like a prophecy, more like a fighting match or in a game menu or something."

Percy snorted. "Only you'd think that."

Thalia laughed. "Well at least it can't be as bad as the last one? I mean, we can't fight Titans again and- _what?_"

"Why did you do that you crazy woman!" Nico groaned. "You've jinxed us!"

Thalia snorted. "Puh-lease, I'm just stating a fact."

Rachel just shook her head. "So, any idea what it means?"

"Well, it's about us four-" ("No shit, Sherlock!") "-_and_ another four-" ("Oh my gods, it's two for two! It's like a new record or something!") "-and we're preventing the destruction of the world or something – _and don't you say anything Nico or I will kick you so hard in the balls your children won't be able to have children_."

Thalia raised an eyebrow, but otherwise ignored the comment. "But what does _'Both worlds fight the abyss' rise'_ mean? Does it mean the mythological world and the mortal world? The gods and the half-bloods? And what is the abyss? Nico?"

"I don't know." He admitted. "But thinking about the meaning won't help us right now. We need to get back to work."

Even though what he said made sense, Percy didn't like it. But there was nothing he could do, except wait.

So that's what they did.

The gods remained quiet for two week. Dionysus wasn't present at camp at all, and all the half-bloods and hunters were giving the four people in question wide berths. Percy couldn't blame them, he wouldn't want to be dragged into another war so quickly.

It was in the middle of the day when there was a flash of light and Hermes stood before Percy.

"Lord Hermes." He said respectfully, noticing that the look on his face was very stern, not the fun-loving god everyone knew Hermes was. The god said nothing, but just passed him an envelope before vanishing again. Curious, he opened it to find a vial of purple coloured liquid (which had dimensions that shouldn't have fitted into the envelope and keep it flat) with a small card, two words written in elegant script.

_Drink me._

Now Percy was no stranger to the Greek myths (more like facts, but that wasn't important) but he was sure that this had _never _happened before. Yet he wasn't stupid enough to just _ignore_ something that the gods have done, no matter how much he wanted to, so he did the only thing he could. He drank it.

And promptly vanished.

* * *

**Earthland, Fiore: Magnolia Town – Fairy Tail Guild Hall - Earlier**

"Natsu, we're definitely not doing that job!" Lucy shouted, her temper getting the best of her, after Natsu was attempting to do a job that practically _encouraged_ his destructive tendencies.

"Aww, why not? It's got monsters and people to beat up!" Natsu grinned, showing his pointed teeth.

"Hah, flame brain can't take no as an answer!" Gray laughed from the side.

"Shut up you stripper!" Natsu shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Gray. Pants." Cana said, swaying on the barstool where she was onto her fifth barrel of alcohol.

"GYAH!" He shouted, covering himself from the leering eyes of Juvia, who was drooling in the corner.

Mirajane just hummed before producing a pair of Gray's pants from… somewhere and giving them to a very thankful Gray. She smiled before turning back to the extremely handsome young man with salt-and-pepper hair, and amazing blue eyes.

"I'm sorry about that." She smiled, somewhat seductively, running her fingers on his arm. The man smiled, flashing his pearly white teeth. "Maybe you want to go somewhere to talk? Somewhere… _more private_?"

"I'm sorry. If we were anywhere else, I would but…" He shrugged. "Anyway I'm meeting someone… hey, here she is now."

Mirajane turned, expecting to see a beautiful (but not as beautiful as herself) woman, but was surprised when she saw an average woman. She was average height, average size, average eye and hair colour… Mirajane frowned. The woman had average hair colour, but what was it? She mentally shook herself and looked away. She had work to do elsewhere.

"I thought I told you gods this already. No sex in my realm." The woman sighed, making Hermes wince slightly. "You're luck it's a crisis or you'd be gone."

Hermes chuckled nervously. "Sorry 'bout that Kaim-sama, just women can't resist me."

Kami was unimpressed. "Mercury." She said without emotion, and watched as his entire demeanour changed. He didn't change in appearance, but his presence became sharper and more organised, and his expression became sterner.

"Kami-sama, I apologise for Hermes." Mercury said, making Kami smile slightly.

"Indeed. So Have the four prophesised ones been found?" She asked as they sat down at a table in the corner, out of the way.

Mercury nodded. "The hero: a son of Poseidon, the lieutenant: a daughter of Zeus, the ghost king: a son of Hades and the Oracle's vessel."

"The Oracle is coming _here_?" Kami said, slightly shocked. Mercury wasn't surprised why. The Oracle was something beyond _all_ gods, and no one knew how Apollo managed to hold onto it.

"Yes. Have you found your four?"

She smiled. "Why do you think we met here?" She asked rhetorically. "The sacrifice, the man of ice, the female knight, and the flame's ignite." She said, pointing to a different person in turn. "They are part of this… _Guild_ as they say, somewhat like a family. Here is where we need to send the four Olympian Half-bloods if we want to succeed." Mercury nodded, and Kami pulled out four vials of a strange purple liquid. "These are magic vials. Give one to each of the chosen to convert their Olympian powers into magic powers."

Mercury nodded, sealing each vial and a note into four different envelopes. "How will we get them to Earthland, then? Weak-Jupiter has decided that since it is to your realm, you may decide."

'_Because he doesn't know how.'_ echoed unsaid between them.

Kami simply smiled. "No need to worry about that. That concoction will give them the magic of Earthland, and as it does not exist in Earth, they will be relocated here." Mercury nodded, and Kami continued. "But be warned. Once they come, that cannot go back. The magic will not allow it. If they resist, they will not make it either…"

"…so they cannot say goodbye." Mercury finished, looking grim.

Kami nodded, looking regretful. "Yes. Once they drink it, they become stuck in Earthland forever."

* * *

**Short beginning done!**

**Ok, a crossover of two amazing worlds! I want to know what people think about it, so please review!**

**~Nom Nom :3**

**X-X-X**

**Mercury saying 'Weak-Jupiter':**

**He means Zeus. Typically, the Romans view the Greeks as inferior, and that includes the gods. Since Mercury must obey Zeus as he technically is Jupiter, it doesn't mean that he has to like it.**


End file.
